February 19th
by SeiSub
Summary: Today was Subaru's birthday, and Seishirou thought it would be nice if he gave him a present. SeixSub *LEMON* Oneshot.


February 19th was never a good day for Subaru Sumeragi. It was his birthday, also, it was the birthday of his twin sister; Hokuto. He could remember having birthday parties with their relatives, receiving presents and unwanted books about the spiritual arts- Hokuto especially hated those.

Subaru could picture seeing long tables filled with food, cakes, pastries, everything imaginable would be available. But, all Subaru would want for his birthday was cookies that his sister would make just for him. But, he couldn't get them anymore, not after their 16th birthday; the year that Hokuto was murdered.

It all seemed surreal to Subaru, like the life he had before he was 16 never happened to him. All that mattered now was that he was alive so he could make his wish come true. He needed to find his sister's murderer, but it was like the Sakurazukamori never existed, except for the bodies of his murders to prove that he was indeed still alive. Everyday, Subaru looked around Tokyo trying to find him while he worked a case. He was an onmyōji, he took care of cases that have spiritual disturbances such as ghosts or curses. The Sumeragi Clan had been doing this for generations, and he, the 13th leader was now going out and taking care of things.

The answering machine beeped once, indicating that he had a message left. It was probably his grandmother, the former head of the family, wishing him a happy birthday. She knew he liked to be alone now; especially on his birthday.

Subaru reached over for the pack of cigarettes on the table and slid one out slowly. His eyes were staring at the blank walls in front of him, his pupils focusing on an imperfection against the smooth surface. It seemed like he stared at that blemish for an eon, but it was only a few minutes according to the clock in the kitchen.

A jolt ran through Sumeragi as he heard a knock at the door, he quickly rose to his feet and headed over to the front of his apartment. He looked out of the peep hole and saw no one, but he could see something outside on the ground. Carefully, he opened the door and looked down to see a small parcel on the step. His head turned to the side each way and saw nothing, so he picked up the box and brought it inside.

Subaru sat down in his usual spot and began to wrap the box, inside was a container with the seal of Patisserie Chiroru stamped across the lid. He opened the box and looked down at the cookies that were still freshly baked inside. Subaru held his breath as he looked at them. They looked like Hokuto's cookies.

Quick on his feet again Subaru put on his coat and boots and ran out the door. He sent out his shikigami

to track where the Patisserie Chitoru was. Subaru was surprised to find out that the bakery was only a couple blocks away from his apartment and he went inside. There were tons of pastries, cakes, pies, cookies, everything you could imagine inside. His eyes scanned the sweets until he found what he was looking for.

A soft voice could be heard and a head peeped out from behind the cases.

"Hello! Welcome to Patisserie Chiroru, what can I get for you today sir?"

The girl was a teenager, her dark short hair and eyes complemented her pale skin. She was wearing what looked like a maid costume, which was a bit odd.

Subaru stuttered a little pointing at the cookies, "These cookies here, where?"

"These are a new product! The owner said someone suggested the recipe to him and they've been a big hit ever since!"

A nod came from the young onmyōji's head as he looked at them sadly.

"I see. Well I'll be going now."

"This one guy, he just bought two dozen of them! He said they were a birthday gift for someone."

Subaru stopped as he placed his hand on the door and looked back at the girl.

"What... Did he look like?..." 

The girl put her hand to her chin for a second as she tried to recall.

"A tall man. Dark hair. Wore a nice suit and the weird thing was he never took off his sunglasses. Not even inside!"

The girl looked over at her customer and saw that he was gone in a flash.

"Well that was weird."

Subaru ran as fast as he could back to his home, his hands fumbling and dropping his keys a few times before unlocking his door. It sounded like he ripped the door off it's hinges as he entered, his head whipping around to find the box of cookies.

His eyes started to adjust to the black room and noticed that there was someone sitting in his chair. Someone: tall, black hair, a suit, and wearing sunglasses.

"Seishirou-san." seemed to come out breathlessly from Subaru's lips.

Seishirou-san sat with the package of cookies in his lap, his fingers traced over one and lifted it up before he bit off a piece with a snap.

"Subaru-kun."

Subaru moved his had slowly, reaching for the ofuda that was in his coat pocket, he wasn't sure what Seishirou was wanting.

The older man replaced the lid on the container and set the cookies aside, he brushed off the few crumbs that were stuck to his fingers and stood up.

"I see you didn't like the cookies I bought for you." he nudged his head over to the package with a small smile.

"What are you doing here Seishirou-san?"

"After all the trouble to get you those cookies for you birthday, you don't even try one."

Subaru had some chills go down his spine before he spoke, "I don't want any."

Sakurazuka came over to Subaru and stuck the remainder of his cookie in between the younger mans; lips and smiled.

"Eat up. You're much too thin." he reached and pinched Subaru's side, squeezing the thin skin.

Obediently Subaru finished off the cookie and stood there in front of Seishirou. The older man held back a smirk, he knew that Subaru was very timid with him around, so much so that Subaru forgot all about casting his ofuda.

"Well it's nice to see that you're living on your own alright. The cupboards are bare beside cigarettes and instant noodles."

Subaru glared at Seishirou and pointed to the front door of the apartment.

"Please leave."

Seishirou took off his sunglasses, showing off his two toned eyes and gave his signature fake smile, "No. It's your birthday."

The younger man made his way to the door and tried to leave before the other placed his large hand on the door; pressing it closed.

"What's wrong with an old friend celebrating your birthday?"

Subaru placed his hand on top of Seishirou's gently, his head hanging down as he looked at the floor.

"It's not just my birthday..." his nails sunk into the flesh of the Sakurazuka, his hand trembling.

Seishirou lowered his lips near Subaru's ear and whispered softly, "I know that, but we're talking about you here."

Evading quickly, Subaru moved towards the balcony's door and was in the back of his apartment. He didn't want to hear anything from Seishirou; especially today. As he reached for the door again, there was Seishirou standing in front of it; his arms crossed against his chest.

"Please just leave me alone Seishirou-san. Just today..." Subaru fell to his knees, his body was trembling as he tried to hold back his tears as he thought of his sister.

Sakurazuka ruffled his hand through Subaru's hair softly and bent down; his other hand touched Subaru's chin and lifted it up so he could see in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow. Then everything will go back to what it was."

Tears started to well up in Subaru's dark green eyes, they looked like glittering emeralds as he silently cried. He missed his sister, but it also hurt him that Seishirou was the one that killed her. The one person in the world besides Hokuto that he loved.

The older man tilted up Subaru's chin more before he placed his lips against the others'. Sumeragi closed his eyes tightly and let his enemy kiss him; he still loved him. Seishirou started to deepen the kiss, his fingers grazing Subaru's smooth jaw-line.

Subaru's fists clenched up handful's of the other man's suit jacket, crumpling the material that he held. A soft sigh came from his lips as the Sakurazukamori plunged his wet and velvety tongue into his mouth. Seishirou's tongue was stroking everything it could while it was inside the younger man's mouth, savoring Subaru's flavor.

A smirk teased Seishirou's lips as he felt Subaru try to take off his jacket, he helped the boy unbutton the suit and pull it off of his wide shoulders. The younger onmyōji became flustered as he tried to unfasten the tiny buttons on the older man's dress shirt. Seishirou placed his hands on top of Subaru's and once again helped him take off his clothes.

Sakurazuka kissed the other mans' neck softly before he started to take off his clothes. He remembered how shy Subaru was as he began to pull off his t-shirt. Sumeragi's face was covered with a scarlet completion; a major contrast to his milky-white skin tone. After to two men stripped themselves down to just their boxers, Subaru looked up at the older man and whispered, "Why?..."

Tiny kisses teased up the younger man's throat as Seishirou made his way to the others' lips, "Because I want to." he pressed their lips together hard and took off the remaining articles of clothing the two were wearing.

Seishirou moved his back into the hard wooden floor and started up at Subaru longingly. The older man placed his hands on the onmyōji's hips and used them to guide himself into the boy.

Subaru closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the pain as Seishirou started to thrust himself into him. Sakurazuka stared up at Subaru, watching his face and body that was positioned on top of him. He would never admit it out loud, but Subaru looked very beautiful to him.

Sumeragi cried out loudly as the older man fucked him hard, his body was trembling as he dug his nails into the older man's chest. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have Seishirou inside of him; filling him up. After a a while, Subaru began keeping up with the older mans' thrusts, moving and gyrating his body perfectly with each movement. Feeling Seishirou's erection go even deeper inside of him.

A loud and desperate moan came from the younger man as he orgasmed, his semen coating over Seishirou's abdomen as came. The older man thrusted up hard and began to fuck Subaru like a maniac. His hard and rough strokes made Subaru actually scream out loud, much to his pleasure. He rolled on top of Subaru and began to start fucking him into the floor.

Sweat was rolling down his body, glisting his skin as he slammed his body into the other. Seishirou rammed his erection in deep before he filled Subaru's core with his hot and sticky orgasm. His chest heaved and he laid down on top of Subaru for a second before he got up.

The two wiped themselves off and Seishirou started to reach for his clothing that was scattered on the floor.

Subaru flustered and looked down before he mumbled, "I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow..."

Seishirou stopped and tossed his clothes down to the floor before he walked over to the younger onmyōji. The back of his hand stroked the younger mans' cheek as he smirked deliciously.

"You're right. Lets go and take a nice and hot shower together my cute Subaru-kun."

He didn't know how Subaru's face got any more red, but a small nod came from him as the two men made their way into the bathroom quickly. Both men were excited about what was going to happen next.


End file.
